


The Way Back

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Keith and Krolia find Romelle and they take off to find Voltron. Unfortunately the altean ship won't be able to survive going through the quantum abyss on it's own. Therefore they hitch a ride on the back of a space whale to pass through it safely. (First trip took 1 ½ years). Keith and his little family quickly bond with the altean on the trip back.





	1. Space Whale: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm someone who liked Keith and Romelle and thought that maybe they would be a good fit. In my opinion they are the definition of balance (light and bubbly vs dark and angsty). I'm no writer more of a reader on here, but had a story come to mind and just had to write it down. If anyone reads this, thank you. Even if u don't like it. This is going to be their relationship told in parts. Space Whale, Back to Earth, Earth, and then S8/post s8

Month 1 (Keith and Romelle)

Krolia is off with the space wolf scouting the new space whale for a potential better camp. She may also be giving her son a chance to talk with someone who isn't her for the first time in 18 months. Romelle and Keith talk/bond by the fire. 

“So tell me more about this Voltron” the blond altean asks her newly discovered friend.

“Well it's created from a transdimensional comet, 5 lions, black, red, blue, green and yellow. Each lion has a paladin that pilots it and when combined they form Voltron the ultimate defender of the universe. The paladins each have a special bond with their lions and their own personal weapon that is also from the comet” Keith responded. Romelle looked at him as she could see that he was underselling it. He was casual and kind of quiet she thought, but she wasn't going to ask him why he acted so.

“How do u know so much about it?” She asked with a hope that he'll shed more light about himself. She had never seen a half galran like him before. Then again she'd never really seen anything other than her fellow alteans and the galra that came from lotor to take them away.

He looked at her, he could tell she was just trying to be friendly and understand it all. “Well… I well… I used to be part of it. I was the pilot of the red Lion and briefly the pilot of the black Lion, the leader of Voltron.” He said looking down quietly. 

“But not anymore??” Romelle asked with a true curiosity to her voice. 

I know she genuinely wants to know but I'm so tired of trying to explain how I was always a loner. How I'm not a true leader not like Shiro, or Allura. They are the true leaders and I just didn't belong. I never have. He thought. “Oh well I felt that my talents would best be served if I was on the front lines or behind them with the Blades. I'm not much of a figure head type that the paladin's of Voltron are, I like being with the Blades.” He lied, although he did genuinely like being with the Blades. But things with the Blades were different than with Voltron, more structured more solitude, something he was used to. 

“But what abo…” she said cutoff.

“Listen Romelle I'm actually tired and not in the mood to play 20 questions with you.. I'm turning in for the night.” He said sternly.

20 questions. What is that? She wondered. “I'm sorry Keith, I didn't want to intrude like that. Its just that I've never been anywhere, I don't know anything. In many ways I'm a newborn in this newer, realer world. And with all this stuff going on with Lotor and me knowing that we might be stuck here for a while I just wanted to get to know the real heroes of this universe… I'm sorry.”

Keith sighed realizing he was being to harsh. He knew Romelle had gone through a lot the past few months with the death of her brother and realizing her whole life had been a lie. That her and her people were cattle waiting to be slaughtered… by Lotor, they're perceived savior.

“No Romelle, I'm the one who should apologize. I well… I… well it's just that… I don't… I don't like… well I just.. see the thing is… oh quiznack I'm not good at this stuff.” He said genuinely trying to make a coherent and meaningful apology. 

“That's ok I understand what you mean” She said with a smile that made him believe that she truly did understand him. 

“Oh. I umm... thanks. I appreciate it” he responded

He then just laid down on his back looking up at the stars. Romelle proceeded to lay down on hers as well. They we head to head just gazing for some time before Romelle softly yawned. “Quiznack…. That's a funny word.” She giggled. “Remind me to update you on current altean swears in the morning” Keith responded trying to hold in his yawn. “Okay… goodnight Keith”. “Goodnight Romelle” he said softly as they both drifted to sleep, curious to see what this adventure has in store for them


	2. Space Whale: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after her conversation with Keith by the fire, things have been going smoothly. Romelle and Keith have been getting along well and growing closer. And Romelle is just in awe of how great a mom Krolia seems to be. She looks up to her a lot she thought that she was a stone wall and nothing got by her that she wasn't afraid like she was sometime.. until Romelle and Krolia have an impromptu heart to heart as they watch Keith still trying to teach his space wolf fetch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is a good mom

Month 2 (Romelle and Krolia)

“So he throws the stick and then the wolf is just supposed to retrieve it while Keith just stands there and then throws it again??” Romelle asks an equally confused Krolia.

“I don't understand it either. Keith told me on our trip here that its a bonding ritual that humans do with their pets back on Earth. But I just don't see how throwing a stick bonds one another.” She said playfully smiling. She's happy to see his son acting like a kid. She never got to see him grow so watching him act as a child filled her heart with tremendous joy. 

“Earth sounds weird” Romelle stated. Krolia laughed at the statement the young altean mad and simply nodded with agreement. “Yes it is quite strange. But it's not all weird. It's where I met Keith's father. And where I started to raise Keith.” 

“It must've been terribly difficult to leave them. The people you love and care about” Romelle said with a somber tone looking down and pulling her knees close to her face wrapping her arms around them.

“Of course it did. It was the hardest choice I ever had to make. I regretted it from the moment I left. Every time I closed my eyes I saw their faces and how much I wanted to go back, but I knew that what I was doing was keeping them safe. And eventually I would return to them.” She said sadly. She peered over at her soon who was currently getting tackled by his wolf companion. She smiles as she hears his laughter and it once again warms her heart. 

“The way I see it Romelle is that you are currently going through the same thing.” She looked back to the sad looking altean.

“What do u mean?” She asked

“Well, think about it, you are leaving the ones you love most in order to protect them. I'm sure part of u desperately wants to return, but you know you have to make sure they're safe.” she calmly stated, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

“But your story is different than mine Romelle. You aren't alone in this. You and Keith have been seemingly gotten a lot closer over the last month when I left you both alone that night to let you get acquainted with one another.” She said as if she had knew they would have a moment when she wasn't around. “And he may not show it, but he cares a lot about you. You're his friend. And I know how much he cares about his friends. He never wants to disappoint them. I think that's why he left Voltron.” she said quietly finishing the last sentence. It was as if she wanted Romelle to hear but also didn't want to share stuff about her son behind his back. 

“Hmmm odd… Keith said he left because he preferred the Blades compared to Voltron.” Romelle said with a puzzled look. Why would he not tell me the truth as to why he left?? Is he embarrassed?? Or does he not trust me with the truth? No of course not. Krolia just said it, we're friends. He'll tell me when he's ready. She thought.

“Mmm perhaps he just told you what he wanted the truth to be. He is quiet and often has his guard up.. I'm sure you've noticed” she replied with a smirk.

“You could say that again.” Romelle responded laughingly. 

“But I also want you to know that I'm also here for you. You remind me of an old blade trainee I used to train. She was so full of life and had a natural curiosity to things much like you. I took her under my wing and taught her from an extremely young age.” She paused and looked over to the her left and saw Romelle completely enamored with what she was saying. “Don't tell Keith this but she was also like a child to me. Her name was Ilna. I often trained our younglings until they were ready to begin they're own paths with the Blades. Most of them looked up to me like a mother figure. But this one was different. I felt more protective of her than the rest. It was a year before I ended up on Earth during my undercover mission to prevent Zarkon from finding the lions. She had been tasked with the mission originally, but her still ambitious outlook made me nervous about her going undercover. So instead I took her place. Who could've known that protecting someone I felt had been a daughter to me, ended up leading me to having my own child. I loved her as such but having Keith made me realize that my love for her and Keith while similar, my heart was never the same after Keith.” She said with a slight smile.

“What happened to Ilna?” Romelle asks

“I heard that she died on one of her missions during my time undercover. She chose to sacrifice herself to save some of the locals. It hurt me more than I thought possible. And it made me think of what would I feel if something happens to Keith, but he's strong, capable.” She says with a slight sign of fear in her voice.

“Wow Krolia I'm so sorry....And don't worry my lips are sealed… and I don't want to try to make you remember that pain, but it's just I want your help.…. I don't want to feel helpless like I feel now. If we were to get into any trouble I want to be able to hold my own and not be a burden or someone to be looked after. I hate feeling like this, like I'm not going to make a difference…I'm sorry this was a dumb idea. Forgive me Krolia I can tell that training someone could bring back some painful memories, I'm sorry.” a tear runs down her face. Krolia notices and wipes the tear and gives her a hug. And with that hug, her heart was filled with the same warmth she had felt when she hugged Ilna. “Of course I will help you. I will always help you.” As a tear fell down her face too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing and then just thought about how Krolia is important and has another past that isn't just Keith. She is one of my favorite characters in the show. Plus she's beautiful.
> 
> Also I do have everything mapped out to when they reunite with Voltron


	3. Space Whale: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after her conversation with Krolia agreeing to help her learn how to fight and take her life into her own hands, Romelle is lying there restless for tomorrow her training begins. But she notices someone else is also restless

Month 2 (Romelle and Space Wolf/Keith)

“And why can't you sleep little Wolfie??” Romelle asks her furry friend. The wolf just stares at her with a blank expression. She turns around towards the fire. Yeah me too. She thought. “I'm just nervous about tomorrow… what if I fail, what if I'm still just as useless as I felt stuck in the colony?” She turns back around to face her fluffy listener but he was walking away from the site. 

“Keith wake up… the wolf is just wandering away” she whispered, slightly shaking him.

“Ugh it's a wolf, he can take care of himself, besides he teleports he'll be safe… now shhhhh I'm trying to sleep, you should too.” He whispered eyes still shut. Well fine, if you won't go get him, I will. Romelle thought to herself.

She got up and followed the wolf towards the edge of the camp as it stood still, as if waiting for her. “Ok wolfie we should go back and try to get some sl…” whoosh the wolf had teleported them both to who knows where on the space whale.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“...Now shhhhh I'm trying to get some sleep, you should too” he had spoken still mostly asleep. Keith waited for a response for she always had one when he tried to shush her. Oh quiznack… I didn't even think she knew of the silent treatment. He thought. He rolled over to apologize and saw her walking towards the wolf at the edge of camp. With a quick flash the vanished. Quiznack… what are those two up to know. Always getting into trouble. He thought to himself. He lifted himself up still partially asleep, grabbed his mormora dagger and a torch to go find his lost altean friend. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Ugh wolfie. WHYYYY” She said disgusted for she had just been teleported into a giant patch of mud. “Take me back now!!!” She yelled toward the creature and he just smiled and gave her a big kiss. “oh wolfie I can't stay mad at you” and she gives her companion a big hug to make sure he also gets muddy. 

SNAP!!! Romelle turned to the direction she heard the snap come from. “Who's there?? Keith????” Silence… “Krolia?? Is that you??” Still silence. “Whatever you are… you better back off, this wolf is dangerous.” Suddenly two pair of yellow eyes appear in the trees above. Romelle screams and her and the wolf run. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This girl….. I swear she will be the death of me. Like how do you just let yourself be teleported. She really does need help. But I guess that's why she's training with Krolia tomorrow. I hope she does well, she deserves to be happy with herself. And to be able to kick some ass. She's stronger than she thinks. I'm sure she'll be able to handle anything that is thrown at her. She is resourceful, kind, smart, pretty, and… wait did I just say pretty. Keith thought to himself with a slight blush showing on his cheeks. “Man I don't know what I'm thinking.. probably because it's late and I'm tired.” He then starts to get lost in thought again and he hears a scream in the distance… “Romelle!!! I'm coming!!!” He shouts, hoping he hears her. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Romelle was running trying not to look back at whatever creatures were chasing her. Whatever they were, they clearly weren't friendly. She ran for what felt like forever, until she stumbled down a small hill. She had a large gash on her left arm. She also had a few small cuts on her face. But the pain from her arm made her feel as if she could no longer use it. She also realized her ankle was hurting when she had trouble standing up, but still she forced herself up and ran as fast as she could, despite her slight limp. She looked around for the wolf and he was nowhere to be seen. She started to panic even more as she struggles to keep the fear from taking over, and she was failing. She knew that eventually these creatures would catch up to her. And eventually came sooner rather than later. She was cornered by 3 creatures, smaller than expected but had razor sharp teeth and claws. A tail that looked like it could be used as a whip and could easily tear flesh. She closed her eyes to accept her inevitable death. Her life flashed before her, images of the people in her life kept flashing. Keith, her brother Bandor, her friend Luca, Krolia, Keith, Luca, Keith, Bandor, Krolia, Keith, Wolfie, Keith, Keith, Krolia. Just then she heard a growl and looked as Wolfie appeared in front of her and started to attack the creatures. She watched as this wolf whom she thought was either dead or had abandoned her had saved her from these beasts, fighting, clawing fighting, gnashing at each other. The pain in her arm made her vision start to get blurry as she slowly fainted onto the ground. The last thing she saw was the figure of a man coming to the aid of the wolf. She tried to speak to it. “Keith…” she said as she faded into blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keith, Bandor, Krolia, Luca, Keith, Krolia, Wolfie, Bandor, Keith, Luca, Keith, Krolia, Keith…. These images kept flowing into her mind. Krolia, Keith, Bandor, Luca, Keith, Bandor, Keith, Keith, Wolfie, Keith, Krolia…. “KEITH!!!” she shouted waking up abruptly. She sat up watching as Krolia rushed over to her with some water and some bandages. “Romelle, I'm glad your awake. Here's some water. I'm currently cooking some food at the moment I hope your not starving right now. You've been asleep for two days now. “Oh I'm sorry Krolia, I just went to bring the wolf back for the sight, I guess I'm not cut out for that even.” She said with a deep sigh and looked down at her arm. It was wrapped and was feeling better but still stung. “Quiznack this hurts.” She expressed. Krolia laughed, “You're right, it looked quite painful when Keith brought you back. I've never seen him so emotional and worried about anything. He's been by your side the past two days. But I told him he needed to rest himself after he went to grab some more blankets out of the ship. I assumed you would need some extra once you woke.” She gestured over to the ship. “Our little wolf has been providing his services to” Krolia gestured behind the them. Romelle turned around and saw her savior wolf napping so close that she could've sworn that if she were to lay back down her head would be resting on him. 

“He has also been equally worried about you” said a familiar voice. She turned back around and saw that Keith had returned and was kneeled down next to her. Overcome with emotions all she could do was just pull Keith him and give him the best hug she could give. 

“I'm so sorry Keith” she tearfully stated. 

“Don't be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault I should've been the one to go grab him not you.” He said genuine guilt in his voice. “But I'm just so glad to see you're awake and ok. I'm also glad you had our little helper here to protect you.” Looking over to his wolf. 

“Ah yes my hero.” Romelle stated as she turned to pet the wolf. Who then nuzzled his way in between her and Keith, essentially freeing Keith from her altean strength hug.

“He is our gift from the Cosmos” Krolia saif smiling as she looked at her little family. 

“Kosmo… that would be a very good name for you huh?” Romelle said giving her newly named hero an little kiss on the head. 

“I think you're right. Kosmo would be a great name.” Keith said as they all embraced in a hug around the best space wolf in the world. Keith then shot Romelle a glance and smiled.

I promise that I will never let something happen to you again. He quietly thought to himself. Watching as the altean was turning back into her loud, ambitious, silly, pretty self that he had grown to care for deeply. 

Did I just say pretty.. he thought to himself with a slight chuckle.


	4. Space Whale: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come… the Kogane gang is approaching the Abyss, it's been a six month journey to get back. Now they only have a short period of time to go and they will be able to go save Voltron from Lotor.

Month 6 (Keith and Romelle)

They seem to be about 8 hours away from entering back into the abyss. This is the last night they will have on the whale. It's been a rather quiet, uneventful trip since the night where Romelle was attacked. She has been training with Krolia three days a week. And the other four she spent with Keith. They would just sit and talk for hours about their homes, Keith would often tell her of his adventures with the Blades and Voltron. He told her about the Paladin's of Voltron. Shiro, the black paladin, the leader, and someone he considered his brother, and had practically helped raise him after his dad died. The Princess Allura, the once princess of Altea and current blue paladin, she was stubborn and a little unsure of her place until she took over blue from Lance. Lance, the red former blue paladin, the jokester who thought too highly of himself and believed he and Keith were rivals. But he always ready to do the right thing. There was Pidge, the green paladin and the brains of Voltron and according to Keith one of the bravest people he's ever met. She was also the youngest. Then last was Hunk, the yellow paladin and the heart and soul of Voltron. He was someone that was a true soul, he knew how to resolve differences, and was a hell of a cook. Romelle was fascinated with everything Keith told her about this universe she was about to be introduced with. And Keith was equally enthralled with anything Romelle had to say about her life, or simple altean stories. They had grown closer than expected but they were more than ok with that. They usually stayed up late at night looking up at the stars making up stories about them. Romelle had gotten through to Keith, he had dropped his once seemingly impenetrable barriers. They would stay up so late some nights that one of them would occasionally wake up in the others arms. Of course being embarrassed of it neither of them would ever admit that it happened. And they most certainly would never admit to one another that they felt comfortable in eachothers arms. Krolia, on the other hand had noticed these two young idiots trying to hide their feelings. Holy quiznack they're hopeless, she often thought when she would catch them sneaking looks at each other in the late nights. She constantly wanted to say something to one of them but she figured that eventually they would figure it out and she wanted to be a bystander not a participant in their feelings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keith looks over to his mother. She had been asleep for an hour now with Kosmo rolled up in a ball by his mother's feet. He looks back to Romelle. The campfires light was dimming and it reflected perfectly off her altean markings. He'd never seen the way her face looked in the dimming light of the fire. It was simply breathtaking he thought. 

“Can I tell you something?” Keith said as he gently rested his body on the ground.

“Sure, what's on your mind?” Romelle responded as she put herself next to him. Both just laying on the ground staring up to the sky. They're only about a two feet apart.

“I lied to you…. About why I left Voltron.” 

“Oh… well do you want talk about it. You don't have to, I'm sure you had valid reasons.” She said as she rolled over to face him. A small smile resting on her face.

“I felt alone.. that I didn't deserve to be the leader, that I didn't belong with Voltron.. I've always felt alone and it's hard for me to open up. And since finding out more about my true heritage, I felt like an outcast on a team that I had never felt before. It made me feel like I betrayed their trust and I was never going to be good enough to get it back. I had accepted my fate to be the black lion despite feeling like the least qualified person, but then we found Shiro and I knew this was my chance. That I could just do them all a favor and leave.” He said trying to keep his emotions from showing. And being to nervous to look at her to see how badly she was judging him.

“Oh Keith I'm positive your friends wanted you to stay, you're amazing. And they're lucky to have had you with them….. I know that I am. I don't tell you this enough, but I'm so thankful for you. You and Krolia showing up gave me a chance to do something, to help save my people. Without you, I'd be nothing. And if your friends don't see what I see… well they can go quiznack themselves.” she said with a smirk on her face.

Keith rolls over to face her. She stares deeply into his eyes. He returns the look. The look as if they're the only important thing in the world causing both of them to blush extremely hard. They both realize it and roll back over and face the stars. 

“Errr…. Umm… thanks Romelle.” He said blushing. “ You should know that you also changed me and my life. You helped give me a true purpose. I knew I was always gonna want to help people, but with Voltron it was always Voltron helps. And with the Blades it was always under raps as is the Blades way. But here with you, I know that I'm just Keith Kogane, fighter of the wronged. I know we got to still deal with Lotor but after that…. I think I know what I want to do.

“What's that?” Romelle responded.

“I was thinking that after this is all said and done, we could still stick together. Come back here, with a better ship and save your people.” He said looking back over to her as he could see some tears starting to form in her eyes. “Oh im sorry Ro I didn't mean to ups….” She had lept practically on top of him arms wrapped around his neck as she rests her head on his chest. Trying to keep the tears from falling from her face. 

“Oh course… of course I want you to stay with me and help me save my people. I wouldn't want it any other way.” He wrapped his arms around her not caring that he was slowly losing oxygen from the strength of her hug. They stayed that way for some time.

“Could… could you… please let up, it's hard…. to…. breathe.” He says as he gasps for air. “Ahhh much better” as Romelle let's up on the hug. 

She then goes back to lying on her side, this time there's only a few inches separating their faces. They can feel each other's breath. Normally this would be where they would pull away out of embarrassment, but this was not the case for this time they could feel something more. The thought that together they are stronger, together they are happier. Together is all they needed. Keith puts his hand on to Romelle's face gently and she places her hand on top of his. They lean in slowly, both wanting to feel their lips on the others. Kosmo then barks thinking he had seen something, causing them both to pull back for a second. They realized he had moved to the edge of the camp and was just startled by a shooting star. They both laugh quietly as to not wake Krolia. Eventually they settled back to being close as possible to one another, they gently bow their heads having them touch, everything is perfect. As they gently drift off in one another's arms knowing they still have quite a journey ahead, but both for them right now, all they want is to let this moment, their last night on the whale, to last forever.


	5. Space Whale: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-minus 3 hours until they can leave the whale. After the events of last night everyone is feeling very good about things. But as the time to leave gets closer to leaving they realize that things are about to change and their six months of semi calm bliss won't exist anymore.

The next morning. Romelle wakes in Keith's arms as she sees Krolia watching them. Embarrassed she quickly pulls herself away from Keith's embrace despite how it was the best night's rest she's gotten since she left the colony. She dusts herself off and walks over to face what she is assuming will be a very overprotective mother conversation.

“Good morning Romelle.” Krolia said smiling at her little Altean trainee. She knew she had to be careful as to what she was going to say. Young love is often explosive and reactionary. “I see you slept well last night.. I'm sure you are very happy to share these moments with my son. And I'm sure he is very happy to share them with you. I've watched as you to have grown incredibly close and I know you both care deeply for one another…” she paused waiting for Romelle to say something. 

“Ok fine I admit it.. I like him. And it's not because he's the only man I've had interactions with the past six months. I just…. I just get him, and he gets me…. I think. I don't know we didn't talk we just sort of had a small glimpse of a moment. But I care about him more than anything” Romelle said bravely, hoping for the acceptance she had been craving from Krolia.

“Well I don't think I should be the one you tell that too.” She gestured over to Keith as he wakes up. Romelle looked over and watched as he rose and stretched, the sun grazing off him ever so slightly. A smile formed on his face when he looks over, causing her to blush. He walks over to join them. He sits and overcome with fear, Romelle shouts, “Me and your Mom are gonna go get one last training session in before we go through the abyss... BYE” she then proceeded to grab Krolia using her altean strength to yank her up and away from Keith. 

“Clearly we aren't here to train,” Krolia says as she swings a large stick towards Romelle. “Clearly we are here for you to avoid Keith” she continues to attack. Usually good at deflecting Krolia's attacks Romelle just isn't feeling it, she's just too busy wondering if Keith liked her back with the same passion she felt for him. “What if last night was a fluke?” She said out loud surprisingly and instantly getting whacked by a tree branch… “ouch” she explained. 

“Oh child I don't know what happened last night… nor do I need to know, but you just need to confront these feelings and tell him. I bet his feelings are mutual.” Krolia said taking another jab at Romelle.

“How do you know his feelings… did he tell you something??” She said looking more cheery. “That's not for me to say dear.” Krolia says as she attacks again. Romelle blocks Krolia's attack and lands a successful counter. 

“Very good Romelle. You've come along way in these last couple of months, I'm extremely proud of you. And just follow your heart. Take a chance, you never know.” Krolia said smiling as she rests her hand on the young Altean's shoulder. 

“Maybe now me and Keith can have a fair fight??” Romelle smiled looking up to her mentor.

“Oh I don't think it would be a fair fight. You are far stronger than Keith, especially him being only half-glaran. You'd snap him like a twig. Not to say I wouldn't be proud, it's just that I don't need my son to be snapped in half while he still has to pilot us off this whale.” Krolia replied laughing.

They both laughed for a few moments, until Romelle realized Keith had been walking up towards them. She immediately stopped and could feel the hairs on her neck stand up, and her cheeks got reddish despite trying to hide it. Krolia looks to her son then back at the altean who was failing miserably at hiding her long stares at her son that only a mother could tell. She then looked at her son closer and noticed he was also failing to hid his face from blushing. She then just smirked. And asked Kosmo if he wanted to go for a walk. 

“C'mon Kosmo… let's go for one last walk.” She said as she turned towards the wolf and they both walked away. She glanced back at the young kids and they both shot her the look saying please don't leave us here alone. She waved and continued to walk away “They are both hopeless” she says to the wolf who barked with agreement.

“Hey….” he said  
“Hi…” she responded

An awkward silence hits both of them as they stand there for a few moments trying to make contact but both still too shy to actually express their feelings. 

“I just wanna…”  
“I wanted to…”  
They spoke simultaneously. They both looked and laughed at their awkwardness. 

“Please after you Ro… but there's something I wanna show you before we leave so let's chat and walk.” Keith stated.

“Ok… I'll go first, but you gotta take me to this oh so mysterious place.” She smiled at him. 

They walk a short distance to where they stumbled upon a giant tree, it was beautiful, large with purple and pink leaves covering it's shadow with a beautiful glimmer. 

“It reminds me of this type of tree called the Old Wisteria. Shiro showed it me when he took me to visit Japan when I was young. He was visiting his family with Adam his boyfriend and he said that I had to come since I was family.” Keith sighed… he missed his friend more than he wanted to admit. 

“How did you find this place” she said awestruck. 

“Well if you look to our right you'll see a familiar sight.”

“Is that where I Kosmo saved me?”  
“Yes it is. I didn't even see this old tree here that night but I when I came back the next day to make sure there wasn't a nest of those beasts that could attack again, I found this beautiful sight.” Keith responded but never actually looking up at the tree. He only had his eyes on Romelle.

“You could say that again. It's breathtaking” she said still in awe of the scenery that surrounded her. 

“Here this is what I wanted to show you” he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the trunk of the tree. As Romelle stepped closer, she saw that there was something etched into the tree. 

“Keith, Romelle, Kosmo, Krolia” she read out loud. Keith had etched their names into the tree with a heart around the names. 

“I know it's probably useless to put this because no one in the universe will ever read this. But I want our adventure here to always be remembered. For the off chance that one day someone gets stuck here, they find this and know that we were here and we were together.” He stated just realizing they were still holding hands, but he didn't even think about removing his from hers.

“It's like that no matter what happens from here, we always have this. Written down, to last forever.” Romelle responded with a twinkle in her eye as she looked back at Keith. She knew what this was the perfect moment, even more so than last night. She then realized that they were holding hands. She looked down at their hand and blushed back up at Keith causing him to blush. But then he grabbed her other hand and gave her that same look he had given her the previous night.

“So what were we talking about before?” He said softly. Slowly leaning his head in towards Romelle. 

“I… don't… know..” she said finding it hard to find the words as she too had closed her eyes and began leaning her head to meet his. Their lips met, and Romelle felt as though she was flying, as though she would never come down and she didn't want to. Keith felt as though lightning was striking him, the kiss was electrifying. He craved for more. He pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. Neither of them ever wanted this to end. They had to breath eventually right?? But they'll cross that bridge when they get there they both thought. 

“Ehem… sorry to interrupt this but it looks like we are heading into the abyss in about 10 minutes.” Krolia shouted trying not to embarrass her son and her little altean, but easily doing so. Keith froze, his face went for red, to straight pale. “Oh quiznack!!!” He said. “I am so sorry Ro, I didn't know she would see this.” She looked and saw he was still pale as the clouds back in the colony. She laughed at him and then simply kisses him saying, “well looks like you need to have a little chat with your Mom before we depart. So I'll leave you too it.” She then kissed him on the cheek and practically skipped away up to Krolia and gave her a giant hug saying “thank you Krolia. You've been the best mentor and mom one could have. I love you.” Tears streaming down her face. “Oh my little altean I love you too. You will always have me to support you.” She gives Romelle and equally strong hug. They break their embrace as Romelle runs to go grab her stuff from the sight. 

Keith walks up to his mother still pale of embarrassment. “Really?? Really Mom?? You had to do that???” He exclaimed. 

“I think that's the first time you called me mom” Krolia said blushing. Keith looked up and saw the redness of his mother's face. Realizing he had never seen her blushing before. He immediately pulled her into a hug. “I didn't realize it. I'm sorry Mom. Of course your my mom. I love you.” He said trying to fight back his own tears. 

“I love you too Son. I'm never going to leave you behind again. I will always be here for you. But I swear if you hurt that little Altean heart I will kick your butt mister.” She said jokingly. 

“Mom!!!” Keith shouted embarrassed.

“Ok touchy subject you and your girlfriend.” She poked at him.

“Not the time mom, we have to get ready to depart.” 

“You're no fun. I was hoping Romelle would be able to bring out the fun Keith. But maybe only your little girlfriend gets to see the fun Keith.” She said knowing she was poking the bear, but she didn't care. She loved her little family. And knew they would always be there for one another.

The walk back was filled with Krolia making girlfriend remarks and saying she wanted to be called Gamma when she was a grandmother. Eventually they were gathered in the altean ship watching as they passed through the Quantum Abyss. A few minutes later they had passed and Keith was readying for takeoff.

“Is everyone ready??” He asked. Both Romelle and Krolia nodded while Kosmo barked. 

“Ok good… because now….. everything changes.”


End file.
